HXH The Born Instincts
by SilverExorcist405
Summary: Killua is an assassin, and he never left home except to go on jobs. Gon is a ninja, and he once saved Killua's life. So when Killua is ordered to kill the raven haired boy, what will happen? ONESHOT Please Review!


Hey! Don't forget to review! I hope you like this Oneshot!

Dedication: Kiluka- chan! (Queen Assassin)

* * *

The darkness was dank, cold, and comfortable.

Killua crept through the shadows with practiced quietness. He was the wind in the gutters, the shadows beneath the moonlight, the whisper of dead leaves.

So when he came face to face with his target, he couldn't help but widen his eyes.

The boy stared straight back at him. Hazel eyes glistened in the pale light shining onto the rooftop.

They were both clothed in darkness, shadows lapping at their prone forms. Killua's eyes narrowed.

He did not know how this boy had sensed him, but he had.

Memories flew through Killua's head, flashing images across his blue eyes.

It hadn't been long ago when the man had called him.

It was another request. Another assassination. Another dead mark on his list.

The man on the other side of the phone had only chuckled when Killua had said it would be done.

"We'll see." he had said. "Maybe you can capture the famous Gon Freecs."

And that was just it.

He had to capture him and _then _kill him.

Who ever heard of something dumb like that?

He had done his research, and was surprised to find that Gon was in fact his age.

A ninja his age?

What the _hell_?

Yes, Gon Freecs was a ninja. Killua was an assassin.

And now they faced each other on the roof tops of the city, darkness shrouding them both.

Killua had done his research. Gon apparently was a trained ninja from birth, just as Killua had been a trained assassin. He had faintly wondered whether they had gone through similar training.

But it was when Killua saw Gon's photo that he froze.

He knew that raven hair. He knew those brown, hazel eyes. He knew him.

It was a long time ago, when he was only twelve. It had been a simple job. Kill the man and his wife.

The man was big in the mafia. He was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people. Money practically fell from his mouth and from his ears.

He lived on the sufferings of others.

Killua did it quickly, efficient, and undetected.

That is, he was undetected until he started to leave the mansion that the two lived in.

Their where nen traps, gaurds, everything that could possible get in his way. It was there.

Leaving the mansion that now rose in a column of flames, for just a moment, just a _second _he had let his guard down.

It was at the front gate, and that was when the nen spears came.

He had seen death right there, staring him in the face.

And life in the form of a young boy with raven hair and hazel eyes.

The boy had leapt in front of him, protecting him, saving his life.

Why had that boy saved him?

Because it was his instinct, his nature. It was how he was, _who_ he was. Killua could just tell.

And when the smoke had cleared, and the boy was bruised and bloody and seriously injured, Killua had run.

He had run from that boy who had just saved his life.

And here he was now, staring back at him in the picture. Killua shook his head.

It was apparent that Gon knew nen, though Killua couldn't grasp enough information on what type he used. Judging from rumors, he guessed that he was probably the Enhancer type, but one never could be too sure. Killua was trained. He knew never to take risks.

And so they faced each other.

Killua waited for Gon to make the first move. He could never be too cautious, after all.

But when the other did nothing, Killua couldn't help feeling impatient.

Years of training kicked in. He would wait.

Gon was stubborn. He wasn't moving an inch. And just as Killua felt himself about to crack. Gon made his move.

He smiled.

Killua's keen eyes could perceive that flash of teeth, the glinting of those friendly, hazel eyes, spiky, raven hair glimmering greenish in the moonlight.

Killua was stunned.

Why in the _hell _was his savio- um... his target, smiling?

And then it came, rolling over the dark roof tops, pure and clear.

Laughter.

Killua felt electricity spike on his fingertips.

But the laughter did not go away.

And right as Killua was about to strike, their came the voice.

"I like you. Do you want to be friends?"

So innocent, pure, and simple. Was this boy really a ninja.

And with that, Gon disappeared with a blur into the night, as if he had never been there.

Killua stared at the empty space where his target had been.

He calmly took out his phone, and redialed a number.

"Hello?"

"This is Killua Zoldyck. I decline your offer."

"Too much for even the Zoldycks?" came the haughty voice, laughing.

"No, I do not desire to kill a friend."

The reply slipped out of Killua's lips before he knew it. Friend? What the...? GON WAS NOT HIS FRIEND! But the reply had come so natural, so comfortably, so instinctively that Killua felt as if he had finally reached something rock solid. Something dependable. Yet something that he was definitely NOT suppose to say. AT ALL.

But he had said it, and the other line had fallen silent.

"Friend, huh?"

"Don't make me repeat anything."

Killua's voice was dank, cold, and comfortable. It was a practiced merciless tone he could easily adopt in the blink of an eye. A small boy morphing into a small assassin.

But he couldn't help but notice his trembling hand.

He hung up before the other man could reply again.

And the wind whispered in his ear.

"I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T KILL ME!"

Killua's head shot up. He slid smoothly into a fighting stance, ready.

But all he heard was the wind.

Smirking, Killua turned around...

And came face to face with smiling, hazel eyes.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
